


Marry Me

by letsbefwb



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbefwb/pseuds/letsbefwb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo asks Lauren to marry her.. with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that was given by dreamer-and-a-star-gazer on tumblr. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy reading :)

Flustered Bo was not Nice Bo to have around. Kenzi could deal with Angry, Sad, Pissed, Sex-deprived Bo, But nervous? That is one of the hardest emotions to deal with. When Bo was nervous, it was usually the case where patience was required and that was definitely not one of her best qualities. And in this case, Bo being Bo always amplifies _ALL_ forms of emotions.

“Bo! Could you please just stop pacing for a second? I can feel the onset of a succubus-induced headache! And you are going to wear a hole in the floor! Let’s not forget, that the crack shack has got enough holes in it to last us a lifetime..”

To her dismay, her reprimand fell on deaf ears. Sighing, Kenzi wondered why was she not at the Dal enjoying her lifetime priviledge of free drinks and instead here she was, clueless as to why she had found Bo this morning, pacing absentmindedly back and forth. Finally unable to take it any longer, Kenzi grabbed Bo and dragged her over to the couch. “C’mon succubo, what’s got into your pantsy?” With a flailing of arms, Bo flopped backwards and let out a loud sigh. “Kenz.. I want to ask Lauren to marry me..”

With a loud HAH Kenzi fell off the couch, hitting her butt hard in the midst of things.

“Oh Kenz, stop with all the dramatics, I’m being serious here!”

Rubbing her butt, which she was sure was going to develope a bruise later; Kenzi can’t help wondering if someone had spiked Bo’s coffee this morning or maybe Bo had done that herself.

“Hold that thought Bobo.. YOU WANT TO WHAT?!”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Bo narrowed her eyes; Kenzi is really not much help right now.

“I heard you! Loud and Clear.. But bobo, you.. you WANT to marry Hotpants? Why the sudden lets-make-it-official monogamy?”

“Well.. Let’s see Kenz, how about, I love Lauren, I want to make her mine and I can use that as a reason to get into her hotpants much.. more?” Bo can’t help smirking and grinning when she saw the mock barfing that Kenzi was doing. She knew it was going to come as a shock to her friends. Hell, she thought herself crazy at first, but the elation at the thought of Lauren being hers, _solely_ was overwhelming. Bo was determined to let the world know now that Lauren was hers and she wanted most of all to let Lauren know how much she loved her and she was going to show her that, _everyday_ of their married life.

But right now, the idea of proposing was turning her insides to mush. Bo wanted the proposal to be special and heartfelt. She wanted it to convey all of her feelings when she pops the question to Lauren. She had no idea however, how she is going to orchestrate the whole set up and this was definitely a cause for endless pacing. Snapping out of her reverie, Bo sigh for the upteempth time that morning. Who knew that proposing to someone you love could be so.. intimidating? She was indefinitely better with a weapon, that’s for sure.

Just then, the door to the crack shack swung open and Dyson walked in, stopping mid step seeing both Bo and Kenzi shoot him a glare for allowing the door to slam shut. 

“What! I came here bearing gifts” waving the two boxes of double cheese pizzas in his hand.

“DOUBLE CHEESE PIZZA!” Kenzi yelled, suddenly a ball of energy, nearly deafening Bo in the mean time. “C’mon succubo, chow time. We can leave your _problem_ till later”

“What’s wrong Bo? What problem is Kenzi talking about?” Dyson had never seen Bo this listless and it was worrisome. Though he was no longer mated to her but he still cared for her and was willing to be whatever she needed.

“Nothing is wrong. Well not a problem that concerns anyone else but me. I’m.. just wondering, you know – HOW to propose to my girlfriend..”

“Oh Oh..” this was not what he was expecting. He understood when Bo told him that she was still in love with Lauren previously but he had surely not expected marriage to be on the cards.

As an awkward silence settles over the trio in the living room, Kenzi startled everyone by jumping onto the couch and straddling Bo.

Giving her an irritatble look, Bo tried to move away but to no avail, Kenzi was deadweight even for someone of her stature.

“You could practice with Dyson!”

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Kenzi knew Bo and Dyson was not going to like her plan but from what she could see, there was no other way around it. Bo had to start somewhere and well since Dyson was here, why not make full use of wolfman.

“What are you saying Kenz?” her bestfriend had her full attention now. Bo was willing to try anything to soothe her nerves and come up with the best, most romantic proposal ever.

“Well, what I am saying is that since D-man is here, you could practice proposing to Lauren by reciting whatever you have going on in that romantic little head of yours while yours truly, will help you in securing the most romantic location on earth and setting up the most romantic candlelight dinner, you and Hotpants will ever have!“

“You are a genius! What would I do without you” and with that Bo laid a pretty wet one on her bestfriend causing Kenzi to fall to the floor once again with a loud thud while trying to avoid the smooching from the succubus. 

As Dyson looked on, he was pretty sure he was in for a long day and this was not what he had in mind for his day off. Chuckling to himself slightly, he decided that since there was no way that he and Bo could ever be together, he might as well make the most of it and pretend that Bo was proposing to him. Well, a wolf could dream couldn’t he?

With the plan underway, Kenzi having left them earlier to prepare for Bo’s big marriage proposal, Bo and Dyson sat at the centre island in the kitchen. After the hype of finally concocting a plan, it finally dawn on Bo that it would be several shades of awkward, for her to practice her proposal lines with Dyson, what with the history that they have. Dyson was aware of the palpable tension as well but he was sincere in helping Bo and he wanted her to be happy after-all.

“Bo, I am sure Lauren would not be able to read your mind, if you are going to sit there and stare at her like how you are starring at me now?”

“Oh sorry.. I’m.. I don’t know where to start and well, it’s not exactly easy..” Bo gestured with quick hand motions between the both of them.

Cutting off her rumbling, Dyson took Bo’s hands in his and whilst doing so, lean forward slightly and placing his head beside her ear, he turned and whispered, “You could start by telling her how much you love her?”

Unknown to them, Lauren had left the lab early today, with the intention of surprising Bo but when she had pushed open the door as gently as possible, not wanting her girlfriend to be aware of her presence, the sight that greeted her knocked the wind out of her. Lauren couldn’t help the incoherent and absurd thoughts that tumbled through her head. She felt as if her legs weighed like a tonne of bricks, rooted to the spot, Lauren wanted to scream, cry and run all at the same time. She knew that she would process the whole scenario later in her head and probably term it as an adverse reaction to a situation where she was caught unawares. But right now, right now, Lauren has to leave before the tears starts falling. If it is the last thing she does, she will not let Bo see her in such a state of unrest. Turning slightly so as not to let her movements be caught, she tried to take two steps out of the door. Unfortunately, her boot got caught under the rooting wood of the door, causing a loud snap and along with it went her chance of escape; unnoticed.

Startled, Bo snaps her head in the direction of the noise. Seeing her girlfriend standing at her doorway, Bo’s expression morphed into one of shock and surprise. Much as she hates jumping to conclusions, Lauren couldn’t help thinking that Bo looked like a deer caught in the headlights, most likely not expecting her to be at the crack shack this early and worse, having caught her behaving intimately with none other than Dyson when she had mentioned explicitly “No Dyson” They had never really confronted the white elephant between them and now it had all come down to this. She just wished that Bo could have spared her the heartbreak of discovering for herself that she still have feelings for Dyson. Without a word, Lauren spun on her heel and broke into a run as soon as she was out of the door; needing to put as much distance as possible between her and whatever it was that was going on.

Confused by Lauren’s reaction at seeing her, Bo stared at her door, where her girlfriend had just been standing mere seconds ago, before turning to Dyson, giving him a quizzical look.

“I, like you, have no idea what just happened” Dyson shrugged along with his reply.

It barely registered with Bo that Lauren had seen the interaction between her and Dyson before Bo had seen her. But well, when Bo did wrap her pretty head around the fact, Boy, did she run faster than she ever did while chasing down rogue Fae.

"LAUREN! WAIT! Please.. Please stop running and.. just.. listen.. to.. me.." Bo was out of breath, she knew her girlfriend had an amazing body and flexible legs that seems to go on forever, especially when it's wrapped around her. But who knew Lauren could really run and now Bo was doing all she could, not to let Lauren out of her sight.

"WHY BO! WHY?!"

Just as quickly Lauren stopped, mid-stride, causing Bo to nearly crash headlong into her. It quickly occurred to Bo that she had no idea what to say. Frustrated, Bo grabbed her lover and just held on as tightly as she could.

Squirming, Lauren fruitlessly tried to push Bo backwards. She was furious, how could Bo even think of touching her after what she did. She would do anything for Bo, sacrifice her life even. But one thing that she couldn’t forgive was that the person she love, is in love with another and what's worse? She was kept in the dark.

Finally letting go of Lauren but still keeping her in her embrace, Bo looked down at her feet and muttered

"It's not what you think, Lo.."

"Then what _IS IT?!_ You can't expect me to think that what I saw back there was just a figment of my imagination is it?! It was the best Lauren could come up with without sounding like a jealous, possessive girlfriend.

“I.. What I was doing with Dyson, I was..” Seeing the disbelief in Lauren’s eyes was hard enough. But how do you go to someone that you love and wanted to marry and tell her that “Oh I had no idea how I was going to ask you to marry me so I decided to practice it with my ex”

Lauren was waiting as patiently as she could for her girlfriend to help her to understand whatever it is that is going on but try as she might, she could not fathom any reason that was reason enough to have put Bo in such a situation. Getting lost in her thoughts, she nearly missed the soft mutterings of her lover

“I needed Dyson’s help on something that I could not ask of you..”

Afraid her voice might crack, Lauren spoke slowly “So.. I’m not.. enough for you.. after-all..” 

Without waiting for a reply, Lauren spun on her heel and turn to walk away. Only then did it registered in Bo’s head that her words might have mislead her girlfriend into thinking otherwise. Quickly Bo grabbed Lauren’s arm and stopped her again. This time, without even waiting for Lauren’s protest, Bo blurted

“I needed Dyson to help me practice asking you to marry me! I wanted, No, I needed you to say Yes, I wanted everything to be romantic, I wanted the proposal to be the best you deserve. I want you Lauren but I don’t know what to do or what to say to convey my feelings to you. I wanted to surprise you and give you all that I can and I really really needed help that. I am not good with words, just like how now.. I really am ruining everything. This definitely went better in my head. I’m sor-”

Lauren stopped her lover’s endless mumbling by kissing her silly. Finally having to come up for air they pulled apart. Bo felt like a total loser. Why couldn’t the one thing that mattered most now, go according to plan for once?

As Bo stood there, with her arms around her girlfriend, internally berating herself for her stupidity, she was vaguely aware of Lauren shifting in her arms. Afraid that she was going to try and pull away from her again, Bo glanced at her lover with a look of panic. Instead she saw, clear as day the look of pure passion and love writtern across her lover’s face. Smirking at her, Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled out small velvet roundish box

“So now that your proposal didn’t exactly work out, It’s my turn isn’t it?” chuckling at Bo’s attempt in trying to get words out of her mouth, Lauren gave her a light peck on her lips and with a full on grin, she popped open the little box and asked

“ _Ysabeau McCorrigan, Will You Marry Me?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
